User blog:Del Darkskull/In Response to Certain Matters
Ahoy pirates, I come to speak to all of you today under a circumstance of a few unfortunate events. Recently our guild has gone under attack by a few certain pirates beyond what we had originally expected of them; as such, I feel that I need to clarify on a few things. The story begins on Sunday when a pirate and his friend approach two of our Officers with the prospect of joining. However, we reach a discrepancy when it is revealed that the pirate who wants to join is friends with a pirate who repeatedly griefed one of our members in the past. Our guild has a Ivery/I strict policy against griefing, to the point where evening associating with a griefer may get somebody thrown out of the guild. As such, we deny the pirate access to the guild, but this is when it becomes heated. As we begin to leave, the pirate states how he knows me from the forums, and how he knows how I supposedly "hate jumpers." Anybody who has ever PvP'd me knows that I actually jump myself, and I have publicly defended jumping in the past on the forums, so I bring up the fact that he is incorrect, on top of how I do not take prejudice against other pirates. We eventually get in to a heated argument, and his friend challenges me to a match, which I accept. Unfortunately I was unclear as to who I was facing and under what circumstances, and ended up losing the match by a kill - but, I still accepted the fact I was bested and wasn't going to make a fuss out of it. We both gave each other a usual "good game," and I am about to bid farewell with the pirate when he demands to join the guild because he defeated me in PvP. However, my Officers and I attempt to explain to him that our guild is not based on the strength of pirates, but how mature and respectable they are. Our guild holds standards that we like to uphold, which is why we tend not to guild pirates that act immaturely, start fights, and so forth.However, the pirate interpreted our membership requirements as our guild being arrogant, and he and his friends began to mock how we spoke, what we were saying, what our guild is about, and even down to how we type. Eventually my Officers and I pull out of there, because we had it up to our foreheads with them. Later that day I am twiddling my thumbs as I go about typing up a few new threads for my guild's four-year anniversary project when I one of the officers who was present at the incident (and coincidentally was the same one who was griefed by one of those pirates last summer) comes up to me and tells me the entire group of pirates was standing around her while she was AFK. I make a dash over there to find out what was going on, but it turns out the pirates were simply there because their friend was AFK as well; so, a fault on my part. Last night while I was sleeping, however, things got out of control. One of my Officers (who was present at the incident as well) is AFK on his ship when he comes back to notice that a war ship sitting next to him is firing at him, much like how a new pirate in the Caribbean would unknowingly fire at other pirate ships - considering the ship, however, this was not the case. The Officer ports, and then only a few seconds after the other ship ports, and lo and behold, it was the same pirates who we had the incident with. This time, however, they were much, much worse. They begin using very derogatory statements in a way that would prevent the chat filter from stopping them, and began calling out some of our members, including myself (I was in bed at the time.) He tells my Officer how our guild "shouldn't mess with" them, and Ibluntly said they were going to grief us/I. They then went on to begin calling me a so-called "failure to society" and a hypocrite for calling them griefers in the past, and demand that they speak with me at once. It was at this point my other Officers come to the other Officer's aid. At this point they go straight to insulting the guild and it's members, using deviations of curses so they won't get banned, calling us noobs, and so forth. They also began using derogatory statements against our members concerning race and physical appearance. They even got to the point where they began to describe and mock our own members. By now one of my Officers has managed to contact me by messaging me, but being it so late for me I was still unable to get online. I passed it along to the Officer to tell the pirates that if they wanted to attack my guild, they could speak to me face to face, at which point they refuse as they "don't contact people outside of the game." Eventually my Officers teleported away from the subjects, and they filed very descriptive reports to Disney - but, I cannot get over the fact that these pirates were so violent and persistent in coming after my guild. So, I bring my appeal to all of you pirates. My guild is filled with dozens upon dozens of honorable, respectable pirates, who never miss a chance to go out of their way to help others. They have always shown an admirable commitment not only to our own guild, but to the community of POTCO as a whole. My guild has always been extremely tight-knit, and we all in a sense have become one another's family; and now, a great pain is what I feel after seeing what these pirates are trying to do. I would like to ask all pirates that you please remember that my guild is not what these pirates may say that we are. If you see them mocking, speaking badly, or spreading rumors about our guild (you will know who they are if you see them) please do me a personal favor by reporting these pirates, and then contacting me on this matter.I want to make sure that these pirates get what they deserve. If you would like further information on what happened, please feel free to contact me. Thank you for all of your support, pirates. ~ Delmaria Darkskull Partners N Crime Guildmaster Category:Blog posts